Mi Stella Infinita
by Asther Maiden
Summary: Una nueva chica llega a Hogwarts, sus extraños y misteriosos poderes hacen que Harry y sus amigos encuentren algo que esta fuera de su alcance y entendimiento. Y no solo eso, parece tener una extraña conexion con Snape y su pasado,...
1. La Chica Nueva

Capitulo 1: La Chica Nueva  
  
- ¡No, por favor! ¡¡¡A Harry No!!! ¡¡¡¡por favor!!!!  
- ¡Cobarde, deja al niño, asesinó, acabare contigo, No dejare que mates a ese niño!  
- ¡¡¡¡Diana!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡No te metas en esto!!!!!  
- No me importa, yo soy su guardián, no dejare que lo dañe, así tenga que renacer mil veces para protegerlo, lo haré...  
- ¡¡Noo!! ¡¡A Harry No!!  
- ¡¡¡No te lo permitiré!!! ¡¡¡Yo soy su guardián!!!  
En ese momento, todo se inundo en una luz verde, los sollozos de Harry se escuchaban en las ruinas de la casa destruida, pero, al compás de sus sollozos, otros mas, idénticos, ...  
En ese momento, unos ojos dorados lo observaron, tan protectores, tan tiernos...  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡¡Despierta, vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno!!!  
En ese momento Harry habrio los ojos, enfrente de el estaba Ron su pelirrojo amigo.  
- Déjame dormir un poco mas...quieres...- contesto Harry tapándose la cara con las cobijas.  
- ¡¡¡Nisiquiera lo pienses!!!- Contesto Ron al tiempo que le jalaba las cobijas -¡¡¡No quiero que me dejes solo en las garras de Hermione!!! ¡¡¡Levántate!!!  
Harry se quejo un poco, pero a pesar de todo empezó a vestirse, detestaba tenerse que levantarse tan temprano en fin de semana. En esos momentos, aquel el dormitorio estaba en total movimiento, Neville no hallaba sus zapatos, Seamus revolvía toda su ropa de manera desordenada solo para buscar su...  
- Seamus, ¿No es este tu pantalón de "Fin de semana"?  
- Gracias, Ron   
- ¡Por fin!- se escucha a sus espaldas- ¡¡¡Lo encontré!!!  
- Este...Neville... ¿Por que traes un zapato negro y uno café? - Pregunto Seamus  
Neville volteo a ver sus zapatos, comprobando que Seamus tenia razón.  
Después de una y mil peripecias ya normales en el dormitorio de los Gryffindors de segundo año, todos salieron para desayunar. Esa mañana el comedor estaba algo solitario, la mayoría de los otros alumnos de Hogwarts ya había terminado su desayuno, solo quedaban los profesores en su respectiva mesa, y en la mesa correspondiente a Gryffindor se hallaba Hermione leyendo tranquilamente un gigantesco libro.  
- ¿Por que tardaron tanto? - Dijo dirigiendo una mirada severa a Harry Ron, quienes se sentaban a su lado.  
- ¿Sabes que cuando hablas así te pareces a la profesora McGonnagal ?- Le dijo Ron   
Mientras estallaba una gran discusión entre Ron y Hermione, Harry empezaba a comer su desayuno, pero no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que se desarrollaba entre los maestros.  
- ¡¡¡Con que una nueva adquisición, e Severus!!! ¡¡¡¡Deberías de estar feliz por tener como alumna a una descendiente del fundador de tu casa!!!!- Le decia felizmente Lockhart a Severus, quien lo ignoraba mientras comía, sin nisiquiera dirigirle una mirada.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡O vamos!!!!!! ¡Si fueras un poco más amable tal tendrías un poco mas de amistades Severus!- dijo Lockhart dándole un una fuerte palmada en la espalda.  
- ¡¡¡Tal vez hasta serias como yo!!!- Insistió Lockhart con una tonta y ridícula sonrisa. Este simple y sencillo comentario, causo que Snape le dirigiera una de sus clásicas miradas fulminante.  
- Nunca...pero nunca me te atrevas a compararme, y mucho menos aconsejarme, ¿Entiendes Lockhart?  
Lockhart solo ponía una cara de terror.  
- Este...-tartamudeo- cuéntame mas sobre la pequeña, ¿es acaso una handmag como dicen algunos rumorcillos que corren por allí?- intentando cambiar de tema.  
- Al parecer si, por lo que me contó Dumbledore, tienes unos poderes totalmente increíbles según lo que he escuchado, y además tiene ojos dorados, muy poco comunes...  
- Ya ves como si puedes ser agradable cuando quieres, Severus.  
Snape nisiquiera le hizo el menor caso y continuo con su desayuno.  
- Aborrezco que me ignoren...- Suspiró Lockhart volviendo a mirar su plato- Vamos, contrólate, no comas mas por que engordas- decia hablándose a si mismo.  
En esos momentos llego Dumbledore, quien se dirigió inmediatamente con Snape, y le susurro algo al oído, este, se levanto de la mesa y salió junto con el del comedor.  
Una pizca de curiosidad había picado a Harry, quien no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, volteo a su lado para ver si sus amigos habían escuchado algo, pero comprobó decepcionado que aun seguían peleándose, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se escabullo hasta el dormitorio, allí, tomo su capa invisible, se cubrió con ella, y salió corriendo por los vacíos corredores, hasta que alcanzo a divisar a Severus y Dumbledore platicando, y entrar al despacho del segundo, Harry los siguió y se acomodo en una esquina.  
Dumbledore le había indicado a Snape que tomara asiento.  
- Stelle Slytherin, ya puedes pasar.  
A espaldas de Dumbledore, salió una niña, aproximadamente de unos once años, usaba unas grandes gafas ovaladas, tenia el pelo castaño y corto, algo regordeta, lo que la hacia ver muy tierna, vestía una túnica negra con bordes plateados, acompañada con una capa púrpura, agarrada con un broche en forma de estrella con una esmeralda, parecía normal a primera vista pero...había un detalle que llamaba la atención, tenia unos ojos dorados, justo como los de sus sueños.   
Por otra parte, Severus también se hallaba sorprendido.  
- Mucho gusto Profesor. Severus Snape - Dijo la niña sonriéndole tiernamente.  
En ese momento, paso algo que dejaba los ojos de la niña en segundo plano, algo que Harry creía imposible... Snape le contesto con una sonrisa. Pero únicamente se limito a estrecharle la mano.  
- Srita. Slytherin, el será la cabeza de tu casa y maestro de pociones, como habrás de suponer, el te conducirá a tu torre, ya sabes, nada de malos modales, se obediente y no tendrás problemas, ¿entendido?- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole  
- ¡¡Si!!- Contesto la pequeña haciendo una mueca simpática- Nos vemos Sr. Albus.  
- Nos retiramos Sr. Dumbledore- dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia, y saliendo por del despacho con Stelle siguiendo sus pasos.  
Harry, que estaba en la esquina, le miraba directamente a los ojos, un momento penso que la imaginación le había jugado una broma, ya que le pareció que al ir saliendo, la niña le dedico una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
Después de esto, Harry salió apresuradamente del despacho hacia su dormitorio, donde se quito y guardo la capa. Después de esto, se tiro en su cama, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, la chica nueva le parecía conocida, no sabia por que, pero tenia la extraña sensación de sentirse protegido en su presencia...  
- ¡¡¡Conque aquí estabas Harry!!! ¡¡¡Y yo buscándote por todos lados!!! Cómo te atreviste a dejarme solo con Hermione, no sabes lo insoportable que se a hecho!!!  
- Disculpa Ron, lo que pasa es que me sentía algo mal, así es que decidí, venir un rato a dormir.  
- ¡¡¡¡A mi no me engañas Harry!!!!- Grito Ron  
Harry penso asustado que había sido descubierto, que Ron sé había dado cuenta de su "misión espía".  
- Te enfadaste de Hermione, si ya lo se, es insoportable, en especial en esta época...  
Una expresión de alivio apareció en el rastro de Harry.  
- No, mas bien... solo quería estar un momento a solas.  
- Bien, lo entiendo, regreso al rato, tengo que jugar ajedrez con Seamus, ¿quieres venir?  
- No, solo... quiero descansar un rato, creo que el desayuno me cayo mal...- dijo Harry fingiendo un dolor de estomago.  
- Esta bien...cuídate, no comas nada pesado, (yo lo comeré por ti), nos vemos. - Y salió del dormitorio.  
Harry, se acomodo en su cama, pensando en los ojos dorados de su sueño, tan parecidos a los de la niña nueva. Le parecía conocerlos desde hace mucho. Después de darle muchas vueltas a este asunto, el sueño empezó a vencer a Harry, cuando ya casi cerraba los ojos, alcanzo a divisar una silueta enfrente de el, se acerco, y le paso la mano por el cabello negro y despeinado, Harry se sintió feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no le proporcionaba un mimo, no sabia por que, no sabia si esto era un sueño, pero se sentía como si nada pudiese pasarle.  
  



	2. Habilidades Fantasticas

Capitulo 2: Habilidades Fantásticas   
- ¡¡¡¡Que aburrido!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Pociones dobles con los Slytherin!!!!- Suspira Ron con desagrado al ver el horario de clases- espantosa manera de comenzar la semana, no lo crees así Harry?  
  
Por su parte, Harry nisiquiera le prestaba atención, se hallaba algo ocupado en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡Harry!- grito Ron  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa!   
  
- ¿Que rayos te pasa? Haz andado ido desde ayer.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¡Hola!- se escucho a lo lejos un tono melodioso  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Allí viene!- Le susurro Ron al oído  
  
- Buenos días chicos- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- Adoro el comienzo de clases. Si no fuera por que nos toca clase a primera hora con los Slytherin los lunes serian perfectos.  
  
- ¡Vaya, por fin coincidimos en algo!- Dijo Ron   
  
- Oigan, chicos,- dijo Hermione mirando un extraño reloj que traía en su muñeca- hay que apurarnos, si no llegaremos tarde con Snape, y no quiero que nos castigué como suele hacerlo.  
  
  
  
Al escuchar esto, los tres aceleraron el paso, hasta llegar a la aula de pociones, para sorpresa de ellos, Snape aun no había llegado, algo que nunca hacia, ya que era muy puntual. De pronto entro Snape, venia a paso rápido, ya que se había dado cuenta de su tardanza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Buenos días!!! El día de hoy tengo algo especial que anunciarles, tenemos una alumna nueva, ya ha sido seleccionada, y será miembro de la casa Slytherin, por favor, pasa.- dijo Snape después de dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio.  
  
De la puerta entre abierta, unos ojos dorados se asomaron tímidamente, luego, coloco se mano en la orilla de la puerta y empezó a abrirla, y para sorpresa de Harry, entro la niña de ojos dorados, lo que causo que todos se sorprendieran, y empezaron a conversar sobre aquel poco común color de ojos.  
  
- ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Slytherin Stelle, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo la niña en tono respetuoso.  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, Snape le señalo su lugar, que estaba, justamente al lado de Ron y Harry.   
  
Ya que vio que Stelle tomo su lugar, empezó a tomar lista, en esto, se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta.  
  
-Pasa.- dijo el profesor aun ocupado en la lista.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y entro Longbotton, algo agitado.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Otra vez, tu!!!!!- grito con furia Snape - ¿cuantas veces has llegado tarde este mes?   
  
- Disculpe Profesor, iba en camino pero Peeves...  
  
- ¡¡¡Nada de peros Longbotton, ya han sido demasiadas veces las que has llegado tarde!!! Jóvenes, no creen que merece ser castigado?  
  
La clase quedo en silencio.  
  
- ¡Disculpe!- se escucho una voz  
  
- ¿Sí, Srita. Slytherin?  
  
- Creo que Longbotton realmente tuvo problemas sabe, ese tal Peeves realmente es muy difícil, ¿No lo cree profesor? Creo que tener un encuentro con ese Poltergeist es algo desafortunado, a mi casi me logra perder el día de ayer.  
  
El Profesor, dudo un momento, no quería dar una demostración de que era un gruñón, pero tampoco de que era poco estricto ante una alumna tan valiosa.  
  
- Muy bien Longbotton, ve a sentarte, pero... si vuelve a suceder otra vez, recibirás tu castigo, tienes suerte de que alguien se anime a respaldarte.  
  
Longbotton fue a su respectivo lugar, con la mirada atónita de todos, ya que esperaban que el profesor lo hubiera humillado como era su costumbre.  
  
- Muy bien jóvenes, hoy empezaremos el nuevo tema, setas venenosas y su función. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes sabe como se detecta una seta marmolita de una cuarzolica, y que poción se prepara con ellas?  
  
La mano de Hermione, se levanto instantáneamente antes de que terminara pero...  
  
- En que la seta marmolita tiene texturas ovaladas de distintos colores, mientras que la cuarzolica las tiene de un solo color, sin embargo, con las dos se preparara un veneno letal que empieza congelando la sangre hasta el punto de que acabe con la vida del ser que la beba.  
  
Hermione se hallaba algo confundida, era la primera vez que alguien le contestaba bien una pregunta aparte de ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡Muy bien Srita. Slytherin, 10 puntos para Slytherin!!! Aquí tiene un buen ejemplo, a pesar de nunca estar en mi clase a logrado contestar perfectamente esta pregunta, si siguen su ejemplo quizás lleguen a ser mas que los inútiles que son ahora.  
  
Al termino de la clase, Hermione se sentía extraña, en pocas palabras, celosa, era la primera vez que ella no salía en primer lugar, y lo que era peor, no por una alumna que hubiera estado desde primero, si no por una nueva.  
  
Claro que esto no termina allí, en clases de Quidditch, Slytherin Stelle logro volar a la primer (Cosa que Hermione no había logrado en esos dos años) recibiendo una felicitación por parte de Madame Hooch. Y no solo eso, sino que también recibió otras felicitaciones por parte del Prof. Flitwick y del Prof. Binns, sin mencionar que la Profra. McGonnagal le dedico una gran sonrisa  
  
Lo que rompió sus nervios, fue, cuando en una de las clases, Neville le pregunto todo a Stelle.  
  
- Valla Hermione, parece que ya tienes competencia, ¿No es así?- le dijo Ron en tono burlón.  
  
- ¡Cállate Ron! ¡No digas esas cosas, ella no es mi competencia! De echo, nisiquiera la conozco!  
  
Todo iba regular para Hermione, detestaba que le ganaran, no estaba acostumbrada simplemente.  
  
Ese mismo día, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con un montón de libros que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca, al no ir mirando donde pisaba cuando iba en las escaleras...Splat!, Hermione se tropezó y cayo, por todos lados se miraban volando papeles y libros por todo el aire, pero... no caían...  
  
- ¡Peeves!- grito Hermione malhumorada  
  
- ¡Vaya! La Srita. Cerebro en persona, ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo apareciendo de la nada, mientras flotaba por los aires.  
  
- Dame mis libros o tendré que llamarle al barón Sanguinario, y creo que anda cerca...  
  
- ¡¡¡Barón Sanguinario!!! ¡Uy! ¡¡¡¡Que miedo!!!!- Dijo Peeves en tono burlón haciéndose como que temblaba y encogía.  
  
- ¡Sabes Peeves, creo que es mejor que la dejes en paz!- Se escucho a sus espaldas.  
  
- Vaya, la Slytherin Jr., Por que no mejor te vas a jugar por allí? Estoy muy ocupado para tratar con los nuevos, de echo...- Hizo una mueca como que reflexionaba profundamente- aun no te he dado tu bienvenida.  
  
  
  
Slytherin lo miro extrañamente, Hermione solo pudo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, pero logro darse cuenta de que esa manera de mirar no era normal.  
  
De pronto, Peeves salió despavorido gritando de terror. Hermione, solo miraba impresionada a Stelle, quien recogió los libros y hojas desparramadas por los suelos.  
  
- Aquí tienes tus cosas, Hermione. - Dijo Stelle con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le entregaba el montón de libros.  
  
- Gracias Slytherin, ese Poltergeist es realmente molesto.  
  
- No te preocupes, le di un susto con el que jamas se le volverá a ocurrir molestarte.- Contesto sonriendo divertidamente.  
  
- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
  
- ¿Que cosa?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo asustaste?  
  
Stelle quedo en silencio, cerca de allí, se escucho la voz de Argus Filch, que andaba por allí en ese momento lo que distrajo a Hermione y volteo instantáneamente, pero al regresar la mirada a Stelle esta había desaparecido. Hermione no hizo caso de esto, siguió su camino con su gran altero de libros.  
  
Mas tarde, a la hora de la comida, Hermione echo un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, pudo observar que Stelle se hallaba completamente sola en una de las esquinas de la mesa, claro, sin mencionar que la chica comía como desaforada, lo que hacia notar su glotonería. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Stelle volteo a verle a los ojos al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa, algo que Draco Malfoy notifico, rápidamente, el chico se levanto de su lugar y tomo asiento al lado de Stelle, quien aun seguía comiendo sin notar su presencia.  
  
- Mucho gusto Srita. Slytherin, es un placer conocerla.- dijo Malfoy con una hipócrita sonrisa.  
  
Stelle nisiquiera se molesto en voltearlo a ver.  
  
- Este... disculpe... - dijo Malfoy, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran, ya que era él más popular de su casa.  
  
- ¿Sí?- dijo Estelle volteando con una cándida sonrisa, lo que hizo que Draco pusiera una cara de sorpresa a causa de los extraños modales de la chica.  
  
- ... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- dijo al tiempo que le daba la mano con una notable expresión de desagrado- espero que seamos buenos amigos.  
  
- Mucho gusto- contesto Stelle aun con la sonrisa en la cara, le estrecho la mano con tal fuerza que casi le arranca el brazo.  
  
- Como tu compañero, me siento en el deber de indicarte, quienes son con los que debes estar- dijo Draco al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de desprecio a Hermione, quien le contesta con una mirada de desagrado desde su mesa.  
  
- No te preocupes Sr. Malfoy, eso es algo que puedo hacer yo sola ¿no lo cree?- contesto Stelle levantándose de la mesa, ante esta actitud, Malfoy se quedo totalmente desconcertado.  
  
Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Harry no se habían perdido detalle de aquella corta conversación.  
  
- ¡Checa eso!, lo puso como perro bailarín- dijo Ron intentando contener la risa.  
  
- Lo tenia bien merecido... - dijo Harry riendo.  
  
- Vaya chica, linda, inteligente, y atrevida. Creo que esta muy lejos de ser como alguien que conozco- Dijo Ron dirigiendo una mirada a Hermione, quien volteo a verlo con una expresión de enojo.  
  
- ¡hay no! ¡¡¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!!! - suspiro Harry con cara de resignación al ver que Ron y Hermione empezaban a pelearse.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¡Tu debes ser Harry Potter!- escucho Harry a su espaldas, al voltear comprobó que era Stelle Slytherin, quien embozaba una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Mucho gusto! ¿Tú eres Stelle Slytherin si no me equivoco?  
  
- ¡Absolutamente!- grito con tono triunfante- sabes, se casi todo sobre ti, me pareces un chico totalmente increíble.  
  
Ante este comentario, Harry se sonrojo, nunca una chica le había hablado con tanta sinceridad(en especial una admiradora), bueno, estaba Ginny, pero ella nunca se lo había dicho en su cara, y menos con toda esa tranquilidad que Stelle mostraba.  
  
- ¿Y...que te pareció la escuela, Stelle?- dijo Harry todo sonrojado.  
  
- ¡Grandiosa! ¡Todo esta lleno de sorpresas! ¡Es increíble! Los maestros son muy agradables, en especial es Prof. Snape, es taaaaan guapo y amable.- dijo Stelle suspirando con aire soñador, Harry, escuchando este comentario, sintió unas ganas terribles de carcagearse, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien pensara que el Snape era guapo, y mucho menos que pensara que era amable, ya que como todos sabían, Snape era un hombre amargado y estricto, sin mencionar que era cruel e injusto.  
  
- Por cierto Stelle, ¿eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin?  
  
- Bueno, algo así, en realidad soy adoptada. Pero... mi familia siempre a sido muy cuidadosa conmigo, mis padres decidieron que viniera a Hogwarts, ya que decían que seria bueno que me socializara y conociera a otros magos, sabes, la verdadera razón por la que no había podido venir hace un año a Hogwarts fue que...  
  
Stelle no termino de decir la frase cuando se escucho la voz de Snape llamándola.  
  
- Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte Harry, pero tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore, aun quedan algunos asuntos por resolver con el, bueno adiós.  
  
Harry pudo observar, como corría al lado de Snape para alcanzarle el paso, el sabia que aquella conversación que tendría con Dumbledore seria importante en cierta forma, no seria sobre requisitos o materiales escolares, sino, por algo mas...  
  
Harry, interrumpiendo todo ese mar de dudas que traía en la cabeza, volteo a ver a Ron y Hermione, que para su sorpresa ya estaban charlando alegremente.  
  
- ¿Que te dijo Harry?- pregunto Ron  
  
- Nada en especial.- dijo Harry quien volvió a sus pensamientos  
  
- Por cierto chicos, no les parece extraña, esos ojos dorados...- dijo Hermione pensativa- saben, hoy espanto a Peeves, no se exactamente como lo hizo, simplemente lo miro y salió despavorido, además, creo que tiene la habilidad para materializarse... es totalmente extraña... muy extraña.  
  
- Saben chicos, hace un momento se fue con Snape, según me dijo iba con Dumbledore...- Harry no termino de decir la frase en cuanto Ron lo interrumpió.  
  
- Por que no averiguamos de que se trata.- Harry solo le contesto con una sonrisa malévolamente divertida.  
  
- Nisiquiera lo piensen, no pienso meterme en problemas. - Dijo Hermione (La eterna sensata).  
  
- ¿Dime, es que acaso no te mueres de ganas de saber que es lo que ira a hablar con Dumbledore?- Dijo Ron mirándola incrédulamente, en respuesta, Hermione solo se mordió el labio.  
  
- ¡Esta bien! Pero si se meten en problemas no los ayudare. ¿Entendido?  
  
- ¡Grandioso!- grito Harry- que les parece si vamos por mi capa.  
  
- Maravillosa idea.  
  
Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron camino a la torre Gryffindor, donde Harry tomo su capa invisible, con la que el y sus amigos se cubrieron. Después, salieron corriendo por los corredores hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore. Para su suerte aun estaban Stelle y Snape allí.  
  
- Stelle, debes de tener mucho cuidado de no mostrar tus habilidades de handmag, debes de tener esto muy en mente, además, deberías de cuidar un poco tu temperamento, podrías llegar a asustar a alguien, incluso hasta lastimarlo, -dijo Dumbledore en tono severo- bueno... de echo ya asustaste a alguien...- y soltó una risita.  
  
- Si Sr. Albus, le prometo que lo tendré muy en mente.- contesto Stelle mientras cruzaba los dedos a sus espaldas.  
  
  
  
- Mas le vale jovencita, no me gustaría tener que perder a una alumna como tu solo por problemas simples, por el momento, Severus se encargara de tu cuidado, no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja de su parte, entendido, y...Severus, tu también pon mucho cuidado en ella, ¿esta bien?  
  
- Si- contesto Severus- bueno Sr., ya es tiempo de retirarnos- Severus hizo una reverencia, y salió del despacho seguido por Stelle.  
  
Harry y compañía no habían perdido detalle de la conversación estaban llenos de preguntas, así es que, para intentar contestarlas, siguieron a Stelle y Severus, quienes habían tomado una pausa en donde el corredor se dividía en varios caminos.  
  
- Ya escuchaste Stelle, nada de usar tus poderes, ¿entendido?- le dijo Snape, algo así como con una expresión de hermano mayor, algo que los chicos nuca habían visto en el, ya que este nunca se comportaba como persona civilizada.  
  
- Entendido, Prof. Severus- contesto Stelle  
  
- Muy bien, ahora regresa al comedor- dijo Snape sonriendo levemente- tengo muchas cosas que hacer...  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, tomo camino a la aula de pociones, mientras que Stelle, se dirigía a la dirección donde estaban Harry y compañía, luego, paro enfrente de ellos.  
  
De pronto, les saco la lengua en señal de burla, los chicos estaban desconcertados, pensaban que estaba totalmente loca, ya que ellos no podían ser vistos.  
  
- ¡Los descubrí!- Grito Stelle triunfante, al tiempo que los descubría de la capa invisible, los chicos no podían contener su asombro.  



	3. Algo fuera de este Mundo

Capitulo 3: Algo fuera de este Mundo   
- Vaya...vaya...pensaron que me podrían engañar, no soy tan tonta...- dijo Stelle con una divertida sonrisa.  
  
- Cómo...rayos...?- contesto Harry tartamudeando por la emoción.  
  
- Muy bien, me di cuenta de que escucharon mi conversación con Dumbledore, no revelen absolutamente nada, o se meterán en un gran lío.  
  
- No nos amenaces entiendes.- Dijo Ron desafiante  
  
- Bueno, creo que tal vez a Snape le encantaría averiguar algo sobre cierta capa invisible...- dijo melodiosamente Stelle mirando la capa que traía en su mano.  
  
- Bien, pero primero danos la capa.- dijo Harry estirando la mano.  
  
- No tan rápido. Prométemelo primero.- dijo Stelle  
  
- Lo prometo.- Contesto Harry  
  
Entonces, Stelle le entrego la capa, que inmediatamente Harry doblo.  
  
- Por cierto Stelle, dime... que es un handmag?- pregunto Harry  
  
Stelle solo le dirigió una mirada y siguió su camino.  
  
- Vaya chica rara...- murmuro Ron - si hubiera querido nos hubiera acusado con Dumbledore.  
  
- Ummm, que habrá querido decir Dumbledore con Handmag...y... como rayos pudo mirarnos si traíamos la capa encima....  
  
- Creo haber leído algo sobre " los handmag", me gustaría investigar algo sobre esto, pero el problema es que no recuerdo donde...- dijo Hermione  
  
- Oigan, ya es tarde, miren nomás la hora, ya no podemos andar a estas horas afuera, si Filch nos atrapa estaremos castigados.  
  
Cuando Ron hizo este comentario, los chicos corrieron rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor, pero al llegar al retrato de la mujer gorda, ella no les dejaba entrar, ya que se pasada de cierta hora no dejaba entrar a nadie mas.  
  
- Oh! Vamos! Por favor, no sea cruel... - dijeron en coro los chicos.  
  
- No- contesto cortantemente la mujer gorda.  
  
- y ahora...- Suspiró Ron.  
  
- yo se como...- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Al voltear comprobaron que era Stelle, con un largo camisón blanco.  
  
- Que haces aquí Stelle?- Pregunto Hermione confundida  
  
- Bueno, iba por un vaso de agua, pero al verlos aquí decidi ayudarles.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Vaya, primero nos chantajeas y ahora nos ayudas. - grito Ron.  
  
- Bueno, sino quieren mi ayuda, creo que... mejor me voy...- diciendo esto dio media vuelta y...  
  
- Espera- dijo Harry- agradeceríamos mucho tu ayuda.  
  
Este comentario hizo que Stelle embozara una gran sonrisa  
  
- Muy bien, tomen mi mano- dijo Stelle al tiempo que les ofrecía su mano.  
  
- No creo que eso nos ayude!- dijo Ron.  
  
Harry fue el primero en darle la mano, luego Hermione, pero Ron los miro algo desconfiado, hasta que por fin decido darles la mano.  
  
- Muy bien chicos, a la cuente de tres brinquen hacia la pared Entendido?- todos asintieron.  
  
- Una, dos y TRES!- En cuanto Stelle termino de decir esto, los cuatro brincaron al mismo tiempo traspasando la pared.  
  
- Totalmente increíble!- dijo Ron al verse dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
- Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Es un secreto...- contesto Stelle giñandole un ojo.  
  
- Muchas gracias Stelle...- dijo Harry  
  
- Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, no quiero que Severus se de cuenta que me he ido...  
  
- Dime, por que estas al cuidado de Severus?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- Bueno, simplemente por que es el encargado de mi casa, además, es una persona muy amable.- este comentario hizo que Harry y Ron se miraran a la cara con una sonrisa burlona, decir que Snape era amable, equivalía a decir que Fluffy era tierno e inofensivo como un gatito.  
  
- Quien anda allí? - se escucho en uno de los cuartos.  
  
- Oh, rayos! Es Percy, Stelle, tienes que...- al voltear, la chica había desaparecido.  
  
Percy ya había bajado las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio y había llegado a la sala común, venia vestido con una ridícula pijama, en un brazo cargaba un osito de felpa, mientras que en su mano sostenía su varita a modo de linterna  
  
- Que rayos hacen a estas horas?- pregunto Percy soñoliento.  
  
- Este...sufro de insomnio, así es que los chicos decidieron acompañarme.- Dijo Hermione intentando desafanar.  
  
- Váyanse a su dormitorio, no quiero problemas, esta bien?- dijo Percy, regresando a su dormitorio, los chicos asintieron en coro.  
  
- Bueno, me despido, que duerman bien.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo.  
  
- Que crees que sea esa niña?- pregunto Harry al tiempo que se ponía su pijama.  
  
- Algo fuera de este mundo...- contesto Ron tirándose en su cama.  
  
Harry, se recostó en su cama, el sueño ya lo vencía totalmente, ya no le importaba tanto lo de los handmag, o aquella chica solo... quería dormir, dormir profundamente.   
  
  



	4. Nueva Amistad

Capitulo 4: Nueva Amistad   
- Handmag, Handmag, donde lo habré leído?...- decia Hermione mientras hojeaba un gran tomo en la gran biblioteca vacía.  
  
- ¡Eureka!- grito de pronto, lo que provoco que la bibliotecaria le hiciera una seña de que guardara silencio.  
  
Mientras, Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez en la sala común de Gryffindor, en unos cuantos movimientos, Harry quedo vencido.  
  
- ¡Vaya, he vuelto a ganar!- grito Ron triunfante.  
  
- Esta bien, aquí tienes tu rana de chocolate- dijo Harry entregándole el premio de mala gana.  
  
- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Lo halle!- interrumpió Hermione irradiando de felicidad- sabia que lo había visto en alguna parte.  
  
- Que cosa Hermione, interrumpes mi gran victoria.- dijo Ron dándole un mordisco ala rana de chocolate.  
  
- Mira por ti mismo.- dijo Hermione poniendo un gran libro sobre el tablero de ajedrez.  
  
En el párrafo que señalaba Hermione con el dedo se leía:  
  
" Handmag:  
  
Mago de increíbles poderes, entre ellos, materialización, levitación, grandes poderes mentales, que incluyen una percepción aguda acompañada con la habilidad de facilidad de ataque mentales como son Iluctim, Fobos Arcum, así como la habilidad nahualisca. Solo tienen un defecto, su sentido de la vista es muy débil en el día. Otro dato curioso, es que solo pueden usar sus manos para la magia, las varitas les son completamente inútiles, ya que no pueden usarla.   
  
Los Handmag solo adquieren sus poderes de tres formas, la primera, es por medio de absorción de poderes, la segunda, es que nacen con ello, y la tercera, es por medio del renacimiento, cualidad por la cual se les compara a los fénix, algo que identifica a los handmag que obtuvieron sus poderes de esta forma, es que en su piel quedan marcas de su reencarnación, que son una especie de quemaduras."  
  
- ¡Esto lo explica todo!- dijo Ron ya quitado de la duda.  
  
- Tanto para esto- suspiro Harry algo decepcionado- No tiene absolutamente nada de especial.  
  
Ante estos comentarios, Hermione puso una gran cara de disgusto.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¡Hola!- se escucho a sus espaldas, al voltear vieron para su sorpresa que era Stelle.  
  
- Stelle, no debes de estar aquí, te echaran si alguien te mira.- Grito Harry algo disgustado por esa rápida aparición.  
  
- Bueno, ya vieron casi todo lo que puedo hacer no es así?- pregunto Stelle echando un rápido vistazo al texto del libro.  
  
- Me dan escalofríos en solo pensar que espías el dormitorio de los chicos.- dijo Ron  
  
- Estas insinuando acaso que soy una pervertida?- dijo Stelle disgustada.  
  
- O... Tal vez sea el del Profesor Snape?- Este comentario hizo que Stelle se pusiera roja de coraje.  
  
- ¡Déjalo Stelle! No vale la pena!- sugirió Hermione recogiendo su libro.  
  
- Dime, así lo soportas?- pregunto Stelle señalando a Ron con el dedo.   
  
- Desde el día que lo conozco.  
  
Ron solo puso una cara de enojo muy notable.  
  
- Tienes suerte de tener una amiga que te soporte pelirrojo.  
  
- Sabes, tengo un nombre, me llamo Ron Weasley, así es que no me vuelvas a llamar pelirrojo, entendido?  
  
- Que dijiste, pequitas, no escuche bien?- dijo Stelle haciéndose la sorda, a lo que Ron solo contesto con un bufido.  
  
- Por cierto? Como te llamas?- dijo señalando a Hermione.  
  
- Hermione Granger.  
  
- Mucho gusto- dijo con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.  
  
- Sabes, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otra circunstancia distinta a la de ayer.- contesto Hermione.  
  
- Digo lo mismo.  
  
De esto, empezó una larga discusión entre las chicas sobre "Los 10000 defectos de Ron" entre las dos chicas, quienes platicaban muy animadamente.  
  
- Creo que alguien formara un club "Anti-Ron Weasley"- susurro Harry a los oídos de Ron.  
  
- ¡Cállate, Harry!- Dijo disgustado Ron.  
  
  



	5. El Regalo de la Oscuridad

Capitulo 5: El Regalo de la Oscuridad  
  
-GIIIIIEEEEEKKKK!  
Gritaban todas las chicas de Slytherin y Gryffindor abajo de las mesas del aula de pociones, los chicos dirigian sus varitas hacia todos lados, brincando e intentando atrapar algo (Menos Longbotton que estaba acompañando a las chicas), el Prof. Snape tenia una expresión de resignación por todo el gran barullo que se estaba armando en el aula, la razon: Un murciélago.  
-Profe!!!!!!!!! Puedo entrar?  
-Adelante!- grito Snape, esquivando al pequeño murciélago que acababa de pasar a su lado.  
Era ni mas ni menos que Stelle, cargando un montón de frascos de pociones en sus manos. Miro a las chicas de reojo, y soltó una risita. Camino como si nada hubiera pasado y acomodo los frascos en un estante sin nisiquiera darse cuenta de que Ron casi le caía encima al intentar brincar de una mesa a la otra. Harry por su lado, intentaba atrapar el murciélago con su sombrero. Malfoy lanzaba el hechizo Randelzam ( Que consistía en lanzar redes), que en una pequeña distracción de Snape, lanzo al pobre Harry que( por suerte) acababa de caerse al pararse en su banco. El pequeño murciélago, bastante campante, fue y se poso sobre uno de los rincones del techo, Harry hubiera jurado que el murciélago se había burlado de todos, y claro que no se hiba a quedar allí parado. Se subió a un banco y estiro la mano para alcanzarlo. La pequeña criatura echo a volar , pero Harry alcanzo a tocar el pequeño bulto peludo, y por alguna extraña razon sintio una horrible descarga eléctrica y cayo al piso, le había dolido bastante,. ESA COSA NO ERA UN MURCIELAGO!!!!!!  
La pequeña criatura se dirigía directamente a Stelle, ella solo levanto la mano y....un ruido ensordecedor acompañado de una serie de rayos de distintos colores se miraban en todo el calabozo... STELLE LO HABIA ATRAPADO!!!!!!!!  
- In-cre-i-ble ....-susurró Hermione que estaba escondida bajo una de las mesas.  
Toda el aula se dirigieron a rodear a Stelle para ver a la pequeña criatura que estaba acurrucada en sus manos.  
Esta vez, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de verla mas detenidamente, realmente no era murciélago... tenia el cuerpo como un murciélago, pero tenia cara de gato, sus ojos eran bastante brillantes, de un color ambarino, y su pelaje(Bastante abundante) era de un púrpura intenso, se miraba bastante tierno y peludo.   
- Muy bien!!! 30 puntos para Slytherin!!!!!- se escucho detrás de toda la multitud de alumnos curiosos- Y USTEDES QUE RAYOS MIRAN !!!!VAYAN A TOMAR SU LUGAR!!!!- todos obedecieron inmediatamente.  
- Profesor Snape...puedo quedarme con el?- interrumpió Stelle. A Snape no pareció agradarle mucho esa pregunta, las alas de ese murciélago eran bastante costosas, y servían para un sinfín de pociones, pero por otro lado... quien podía resistir el encanto de esos ojos dorados que lo miraban...   
- Esta bien!!!!- grito Snape con un aire de hermano mayor- pero tienes que cuidarlo, es una gran responsabilidad, es algo peligroso, a si es que tendras que tomar las precauciones debidas con el, quedo claro?  
-Gracias profesor!!!!!!!!!- y para asombro de toda la clase abrazo a Snape con la mano que le quedaba libre.   
-Umm...-Snape se sonrojo un poco por aquella muestra de cariño, al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso.-Slytherin...vete a sentar....- Stelle le sonrío y se dirigió a su lugar, con la mirada de todo el salon fija en ella, el que parecia menos asombrado era Malfoy, que mas bien parecía algo disgustado.  
Snape regreso a su lugar, echo una mirada a todo el salón, era un desastre!!!!!!  
-POTTER!!!!! WEASLEY!!!!!!!! Ustedes se quedaran al final de la clase para limpiar éste desorden- grito Snape.  
Malfoy les acababa de dirigir una mirada burlona desde su lugar.  
- Y TU TAMBIEN MALFOY!!!!!- volvió a gritar Snape. Malfoy volteo bastante sorprendido.  
-Esto... no... es... justo...- farfulló Ron exprimiendo el trapeador y mirando su reflejo en el agua del balde.  
- No se como rayos le hizo para agarrar esa cosa... yo la toque y no me fue igual de bien que ha ella... sabes Ron, aun creo que esa chica nos guarda muchos secretos...  
- Si... de seguro que lo que se traen Snape y ella es otro de ellos, pense que moriría antes de ver a Snape dejarse abrazar por una de sus alumnas... no quisiera imaginarme lo que me haría si yo lo abrazara. De verdad que Snape se ha estado ablandando un poco, nisiquiera se le ocurrió bajarnos puntos..  
- Bien, por lo visto ya terminamos..- dijo Harry triunfante al ver como relucía el piso del calabozo- bien, supongo que ya podemos irnos.  
- no tan rápido!- se escucho a sus espaldas, era ni mas ni menos que Draco, que estaba acomodando los frascos de pociones en un estante, y jugueteaba con una botella de un liquido ambarino- Aun les queda algo por limpiar!- les dirigió una mirada burlona y soltó el frasco, que se rompió en el suelo, derramándose la poción, y llenando el suelo de vidrios.  
-MALFOY, QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!- era ni mas ni menos que Snape, que acababa de entrar. Malfoy se quedo paralizado, el Profesor no parecía tan contento- te quedaras hasta mas tarde limpiando ese tiradero, no quiero tener que avisarle de esto a tu padre! Quedo claro jovencito!  
-Ssssiiii....-tartamudeó Malfoy, quien cogió rápido un trapo y empezó a tallar con bastante fuerza el piso.  
-Harry...Ron...podrían venir un momento?- Snape hizo una seña indicándoles que lo siguieran, mientras caminaban, a Harry se le formo en la cabeza la extraña idea de que Snape se estaba comportando algo raro, nunca lo había visto tan cortes, nunca los había llamado por su nombre, y mucho menos amenazado a Malfoy, y todo eso era por que...  
-Stelle!!!!- grito Harry al ver que donde se hallaba la figura de Snape había desaparecido para darle lugar a otra mas distinta- Como ra...?   
-Shhh... Snape me mando a que les dijera que su castigo estaba suspendido... y de paso, me decidi a alargarle el castigo a Malfoy. No puedo creer que se dejen de ese encreido.  
- Vaya... permíteme darte las gracias!!!- grito Ron bastante entusiasmado y alegre.  
- De nada pequitas... por cierto, mas vale que se apresuren al gran comedor, si no se quedan sin cenar.  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, pudieron ver que en el techo se miraba un cielo bastante oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. Se dirigieron al a mesa de Gryffindor, allí los esperaba Hermione, con un gran libro y con la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Ron y Harry tomaron su lugar junto a ella.  
-Chicos, Stelle, por fin llegan...- el pequeño animalito se retorcía en sus brazos- por cierto, ha estado muy desesperado desde que te fuiste Slytherin, toma- Stelle lo cogió en sus brazos, e instantáneamente dejo de moverse, y coloco su cabeza gatuna en su brazo.  
- OYE HERMIONE ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES DEJAR DE ESTUDIAR! NISIQUIERA E N LA CENA DEJAS LOS MUGRES LIBROS!- grito Ron al percatarse del gran tomo que tenia Hermione, era de una pasta verde mohosa con unas grandes letras escarlatas en las que se leía "Seres casi no mágicos".  
-CÁLLATE PEQUITAS! Por cierto Hermione, ya encontraste lo que te dije?  
- Mira, aquí viene...- contesto al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo un pasaje en el que se leía:  
"Ferkirlcourl: Criatura con pocos poderes, lo único que puede hacerte, es mandarte una pequeña descarga electrica, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para lastímate a con solo tocarlo, no es peligroso si el animal no esta algo alterado. Posee un aspecto parecido a lo que los muggles llaman "murciélago", pero aun así, se distingue por la cara felina. Se alimentan principalmente de frutas, no son carnívoros. Sus alas, bastante codiciadas, sirven para una serie de pociones de propiedad curativa, y son muy valoradas en la comunidad mágica."  
  
- Con que un animal mágico... con razón Snape estaba tan interesado en atraparlo- dijo Ron al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada al pequeño Ferkirlcourl- tienes suerte que te hallan salvado el pellejo,. En estos momentos Snape te estaría metiendo en algún frasco con líquidos de conserva.  
- Saben...lo llamare Felkis- el pequeño animalito solto un pequeño maullido de felicidad y brinco a la mesa.  
Ron lo miraba fijamente, no parecia agradarle mucho, Ron intento tocarlo pero recibió una descarga eléctrica.  
- Maldito ani....- Stelle lo volteo a ver con una mirada algo severa.  
- Basta ,Ron, aun no te tiene confianza , espera un poco y veras que le caerás bien...  
- Sabes Stelle, en vista de que lo defiendes tanto .... - Ron le dirigue una mirada amenazadora a el Ferkirlcourl, y este le contesta con un gruñido- por que mejor no le pones... Snape...  
-Cierra la boca pequitas- le contesto Stelle bastante sonrojada por el comentario.  
-pervertida...  
- pelirrojo...  
-perro faldero...  
- YA BASTA!!!!- grito Harry, que no parecia muy contento- Que aqui nadie puede estarse en paz, por favor callense!- Stelle y Ron se callaron rápidamente y siguieron comiendo, de vez en cuando Stelle le daba algun trozo de pastel de chocolate a Felkis, que parecía bastante contento.  
-Por cierto Stelle.. que tu mesa no esta en Slytherin?- pregunto mordazmente Ron.  
-Se supone..- contesto Stelle cortantemente..  
-STELLE!!!!- Se escucho, era ni mas ni menos que Snape.  
- Te salvo la campana!- le susurro Ron a la pasada.  
Stelle probo el ultimo bocado de su pastel de chocolate, tomo a Felkis en brazos, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Snape, no parecía muy contento, Stelle lo siguió por el camino que llevaba a su despacho. Al llegar a el, se dirigieron a la puerta de a lado, al abrirla, se podía notar que era la habitación de una sola persona, tenia una cama, un escritorio, un cuadro donde aparecía un brujo de aspecto muy comico, y un armario.  
-Por que no puedo estar en el dormitorio con mis compañeras?- pregunto Stelle con un aire inocente y triste.  
- Tu sabes muy bien por que Stelle...  
- Pero, usted sabe que no soy capaz de lastimar a alguien, por favor, no podria decirle a Dumbledore que... me siento muy sola.  
- Todo esto es por tu seguridad, no se que diran si se enteran de lo que eres Stelle, no creo que seas capaz de lastimar alguien, la gente a veces no comprende que hay personas que son especiales, y solo por que no las podamos entender, no significa que sean peligrosas.  
- Profesor, hay gente que si puede entender...como... Potter, Granger...Weasley.  
-Stelle... -interrumpió Snape- eres una Slytherin, no una Gryffindor, entendidido?  
Stelle quedo en silencio.  
- No lo se...- contesto Stelle- Buenas noches profesor.  
-Buenas noches..- contesto Snape.  
-profesor... que duerma bien...  
Snape sonrio y cerro la puerta.  
Stelle dejo a Felkis sobre su cama, se quito la tunica, y se puso un lindo camison blanco. Volvio a tomar a Felkis en brazos y se metio a la cama, recosto su cabeza sobre la almoada y abrazo a felkiss.  
-Sabes... tu y yo nos parecemos mucho...hay veces que lastimamos a los que queremos, seguro que a ti tambien te a pasado No es asi? , potter, Granger y Weasley son mis amigos, tu tambien, pero... tengo miedo de lastimarlos... nunca nadie me habia tratado de esa forma...bueno... tal vez Snape. Pero... el no es lo mismo, el no es de mi edad. Todos ellos me han visto de manera distinta, hasta pequitas, Que raro verdad? Nunca me habia sentdo asi. He sentido coss que jamas habia sentido, el primer dia que llege aqui, tuve la extraña sensacion de que ya la habia visto antes, con potter, con Dumbledore...con Snape, lo de el era muy distinto, mas intenso... No se Felkis: Todo esto me confunde.  
Felkiss bostezo largamente y se acurruco en su regazo ronroneando,Stelle sonrio como repuesta.  
-Buenas noches Felkiss!   



	6. Contrincantes

Capitulo 6:Contrincantes   
  
Fred y George parecían bastante divertidos con la escena: Woods rabiaba y rechinaba los dientes mientras Malfoy y Harry parecían mas preocupados en darse entre ellos que en buscar la snitch... los golpeadores de Slytherin se daban entre ellos encarnizadamente por una pequeña disputa... los cazadores se dirigían palabras de todos tipos entre ellos... Ron y Hermione volteaban a todos lados... el Profesor Snape gritaba como histérico desde las bancas ....y Madame Hooch mostraba una cara de resignación y frustración.  
  
La única persona que no parecía afectada por todo ese barullo era Stelle, que observaba con indiferencia todo aquel desastre... de echo, nisiquiera sabia la razón exacta de todo eso.  
  
- Profesor Snape... que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Stelle interrumpiendo a Snape mientras dirigía una gran palabrota al capitán de Slytherin.  
  
- Voltea a aquel lado Stelle...- dijo Snape señalando a una esfera alada que al parecer había mordido a Woods en el hombro.  
  
- Hoo... eso...- suspiro Stelle con indiferencia- creo que podré atraparla...  
  
Snape no pudo evitar reírse ante tal ocurrencia.  
- Profe... no sea así... - dijo Stelle haciendo pucheros- le aseguro que puedo atraparla hasta sin escoba...  
Snape, que aun seguía riéndose, intento disimular un poco.  
- Muy bien Stelle, si eso es cierto, serás la buscadora oficial del equipo, que te parece?  
- Trató echo!- contesto Stelle dándole la mano a Snape.  
Inmediatamente Stelle se dirigió hasta enmedio de la cancha, y volteo hacia arriba observando silenciosamente a todos los jugadores. De pronto sonrió triunfalmente dirigiendo la vista hacia donde estaban Malfoy y Harry, y de pronto: salto.  
Ya en el aire, ante la mirada de los jugadores de ambos equipos, Stelle paso la mano enfrente de Harry y Malfoy. Aun mas impresionante que ese salto, era el simple echo de que desde abajo, les mostró como algo dorado aleteaba en sus manos, luchando por escapar.  
- Uff... por fin! Muy bien jovencita! Eso fue sorprendente!- grito Madame Hooch bastante sorprendida corriendo hacia donde estaba Stelle.  
En ese mismo momento, todos los jugadores aterrizaron y se bajaron de sus escobas solo para amontonarse alrededor de Stelle, y vieron que lo que traía en sus manos era una snitch bastante extraña, la única diferencia es que poseía unos ojos bastante maliciosos y tenia una gran boca burlona que mostraba unos colmillos... de echo, era uno de esos juguetes de broma (Snape los conocía bastante bien... se había memorizado toda la lista de artículos prohibidos... solo para ver si podría atrapar a Potter con uno de ellos) que mordían y golpeaban a cualquiera que los tocara después de ser activados.  
- Y bien, quien es el culpable de esto? - grito Snape bastante enfadado al ver el juguete- Si no sale el responsable de esto me veré obligado a castigar a ambos equipos por igual bajándoles 50 puntos a cada quien, esta claro?  
De pronto, alguien tiro de la túnica de Snape  
- Ummm... profe... creo que no habrá necesidad de hacer eso- interrumpió Stelle al tiempo que mostraba que en la parte de atrás del juguete estaba escrito con letras mayúsculas "DRACO".  
-MALFOY, VEN PARA ACA INMEDIATAMENTE!- grito Snape bastante enfurecido.  
En ese momento todos los jugadores de ambos equipos voltearon a ver a Draco, que se había puesto un poco mas pálido de lo que estaba.   
- Muy bien jovencito... queda expulsado del equipo durante 3 meses, para que no se le ocurra volver a jugar con estas tonterías- dijo Snape al tiempo que señalaba el juguete- y si vuelvo a encontrarte con algo de esto me veré en la penosa necesidad de hablar con su padre. Quedo claro?   
- Pero profesor, usted sabe que el equipo no podrá jugar sin mi...- dijo Malfoy con tono bastante hipócrita.   
- Oh! Si que podrá, ya te he hallado un sustituto.- dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Stelle.  
  
Malfoy no protesto y se retiro dando media vuelta, no sin antes dirigirle una penetrante mirada llena de odio a Stelle. Quien le contesto de igual manera mientras miraba como Malfoy se iba alejando.  
- Muy bien Stelle, eso fue fantástico!- la felicito Hermione que venia con Felkis en los brazos y acompañado con Ron que parecía bastante contento por el castigo de Malfoy.  
- Magnifico, nada mejor que dejar de ver la carota de Malfoy por un buen tiempo!- Harry con gran felicidad.- Pense que moriría antes de ver a Snape castigarlo.  
- Podrían disculparme- interrumpió Snape, quien no parecía muy contento al ver a los pequeños Gryffindors- Stelle, podrías venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo sobre esto...  
- Nos vemos chicos- se despidió Stelle mientras seguía a Snape a un lugar un poco mas retirado.  
- Saben chicos, a veces me da la impresión de que entre Snape y Stelle hay algo mas...- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a lo lejos como Snape le sonreía a Stelle, quien también parecía muy contenta.   
- Saben chicos, por que mejor no vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Harry que no parecía muy interesado en discutir (Al igual que Hermione), ya estaba anocheciendo y el frío se hacia notar, así es que los tres coincidieron sin chistar, y se dirigieron inmediatamente al castillo, y ya dentro, al comedor.  
  
Esa noche habían servido paté de hígado con tomate frito, que si no hubiera sido por el hambre que los acosaba, se hubiera quedado abandonado. Harry ya iba por la segunda porción cuando vio que Stelle y Snape entraban platicando animadamente, y vio como se despedían para tomar cada cual su lugar; mientras Snape se dirigía hacia la mesa, Slytherin se dirigía con él.  
- Que tanto te dijo?- pregunto Harry al ver que Stelle tomaba asiento junto a el.   
- Nada en especial... - contesto Stelle sin nisiquiera voltearlo a ver.  
- Si como no... - interrumpió Ron en tono sarcástico- Snape y tu parecen llevarse muy bien seguro que...  
- Cállate!- grito Stelle algo sonrojada por el comentario- no pienses tonterías, no tiene nada de malo que platique con él. Además, él es una persona muy agradable por si no lo has notado.  
Ron solo se tapo la boca para no estallar de risa; Hermione que estaba al tanto de la conversación no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita; y hasta Harry se mordía la lengua para evitar reírse.  
- Que malos son!- dijo Stelle en tono cómico al tiempo que hacia un gran puchero.  
- Oh! Vamos, no te enojes... - dijo Harry dándole una palmada amistosa a Stelle, a lo que ella contesto con una sonrisa.  
A lo lejos, Malfoy observaba con algo de recelo a Stelle.  
- Anímate, no es para tanto, de seguro que regresas pronto en cuanto tu padre hable con Snape... - le dijo Goyle acercándole un vaso de sidral a Malfoy.  
- No es eso... - contesto Draco apretando los puños- es, simplemente que no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que esa chica sea una Slytherin, mírala, con los sangre sucia, debería de saber que es lo que le conviene... Sabes, sigo pensando que es otra cosa, debiste de haberla visto hoy, logro atrapar mi snaffle.   
- De verdad...?- Pregunto Crabe con una cara de sorpresa muy notable.  
- Sí. Por eso mismo, pienso que es una handmag, y Dumbledore y Snape lo están ocultando. Si logro demostrar que ella es lo que es, podría lograr que sea expulsada (Saben perfectamente que los handmag están catalogados como seres poderosos y letales, aun para los magos) . Ump... ese Dumbledore, siempre ayudando a puros raros (Hagrid, sangre sucia...). Ya vera esa Slytherin... nadie humilla a Draco Malfoy sin salir lastimado. 


End file.
